Total Zoldic Island
by Yami Aries
Summary: Killua travel out of the veil with Gon and Kurapica, and Leo where Killua participates on total drama island and if this gets popular thenthe other series too for most like heather x killua


**This is hunter x hunter crossover total drama island and if I get a lot of reviews ill write more I wont if no ones going to read them this is a Killua centric story and no yaoi.**

**Total Zodiac Island**

A camera turns on and the scene of a dock comes into view with a mountain in the background. A young male with gelled black hair and camp counselor like gear enters the camera fray.

''Yo, were coming at you live from camp Wawanaka somewhere in Matoska Ontario. I'm one of your hosts, Chris McClain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television at this very moment. Here's the deal: 23 campers signed up to spend eight weeks here at the old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow camper. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good.''

Chris walks over to campfire pit as he continued his speech. ''And here their faith will be decided at a dramatic campfire ceremony where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow.'' Picks up marshmallows on stick. ''In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame,'' holds up magazines with his face on the cover, ''...And a small fortune.'' Holds up a treasure chest. ''Let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, at this moment on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!'' At the end of his statement Total Drama Island theme intro plays as a result of his Cue.

Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so, if they seem a little pissed off that's probably why

The sound of a motorboat was soon heard. The first of the contestants to arrive was Beth. She was a sort of chunky girl with brown hair done in a high ponytail and glasses wearing blue trousers, an odd green lime skirt and was a bit on the perky side.

''Beth, what's up?'' Chris greeted the perky girl.

**''**It's so encourage-less to meet you! Wow! You look shorter in actual life!**''**

**''**Uh, thanks!'' Chris Dryly remarked in annoyance. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

The next person to arrive was an African-American male, a bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt, and black shorts showed up. ''DJ!'' Chris greeted the second of the contestants.

''Yo! Chris McClain, how's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?'' he asked as he looked around. He read somewhere in that contract something about a hot tub.

''Yo, dog! This is it! Camp Wawanaka**!''**Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the campsite was.

**''**Hmph! Looked a lot different on the application form.''

The Next camper was a pretty attractive girl with an unusual scheme. Her hair was green with stripes of in them. Her shirt was torn towards the bottom and had the same colors of black, light green, and dark green, like her hair and skirt she was wearing. She was also wearing stockings and knee-high combat boots.

''Hey, Gwen!''

''You mean we're staying here?**''**she asked, wondering if the trailer would be big enough to fit a hand full of people let alone all the contestants.

**''**No, you're staying here,'' he gestured to the old log cabins. ''My crib is in air stream with A-C, that way!'' he said pointing out said trailer.

''I did not sign up for this!**''**the girl responded with a scowl. She should have realized things were too good to be true. That this was probably going to be a bad survivor rip-off with a bunch of stupid challenges and people letting emotions run high for other people's sick and depraved enjoyment.

**''**Actually, you did!''

Gwen goes to the application forms and rips them up. ''The good thing about lawyers is...They make lots of copies!**''**

**''**I am not staying here!'' she stubbornly argued. Contract or no contract she was not going to be suckered into months of torment and insanity for other people's enjoyment.

**''**Cool! I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!''

The boat horn honks as the captain signals that he was heading his way back to the main land.

''Ass-hole,'' She muttered darkly under her breath.

Geoff's boat arrives at Camp Wawanaka. He had a mop of well take care of Blond hair and looked to be wearing a pink shirt?

''Chris McClain! What's up man It's an honor to meet you man.'' the pretty boy greeted the host.

''The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man**.''**

**''**Hey Thanks, man**.''** Gwen sarcastically remarked at the display. ''If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke!''

The next boat drove up.

''Everybody, this is Lindsay!'' the host introduced as out of the latest boat stepped out a pretty attractive girl wearing a friendly smile. She had on a tight red shirt that revealed a fair amount of cleavage and an orange miniskirt. She also had long blond hair that she wore a blue bandanna over.

''Not to shabby!**''**

''Hi um...sorry what was your name?'' the attractive girl asked.

''**I**'m Chris McClain...the host...of the show.

''Yeah sorry...I'm not good with names,'' She replied sheepishly.

This time Heather showed up. She had a long crop of raven hair and was wearing a brown tank top and armed theme shorts. She had an aura of snootiness around her.

''Heather?''

''Hi, looks like we're your new friends...'' Beth unintentionally spits while spitting...for the next eight weeks!''

''Duncan, dude!'' The latest of the contestants looked like a Juvenile with the green hair done, piercings on his ear, and dog collar that went with his black skill shirt.

''I don't like...surprises!**''**

**''**Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler any time and have you return back to juvie!**''**

Duncan sniffs. ''OK, then.'' He turns to Heather and says. ''I'll meet you by the campfire gorgeous!**''**

''Drop dead, you bastard.'' Heather scoffed in disgust and then turned to Chris. ''I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here.''

Another boat drove up, motor sounds blaring and boat horn honks. Unlike the other contestant this one skied in while Disco music played.

''Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!**''**

A weird-looking guy in an all red jogging suit and short brown hair steps down from the both. His luggage comes tumbling out.

**''**Wicked wipe-out man!'' As the some of the luggage hit some of the campers while one fail into the after splashing Heather's shoes.

Off another boat was a large boy with short blond hair.

Chris Laughs and the Kid sighs. ''Welcome to camp, Harold!**''**

Followed shortly after was a glasses wearing guy on the scrawny side. With Auburn hair, a blue shirt and green pants it was the contestant Harold.

**''**What's he looking at?'' Beth questioned.

''So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?**''**

**''**You got it!**''**

**''**Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!'' He skips like a fairy.

''Contestant number ten...is Trent!**''**

A raven hair musician looking type with a lime green looking shirt and black pants steps off the boat.

''Hey, good to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!**''**

**''**Hey, thanks man! I knew I'd rock that show!**''**

**''**I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week!**'**Beth brought up.

**''**Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head!'' Harold said as Lindsay murmured a similar reply.

**''**Me too!**''**

**''**So, this is it?''

Harold picks his nose much to the nauseating of the others. '' Alright then!''

Another boat arrives.

Another long blond-haired girl arrives. By her appearance and gear it was obvious the contestant was a surfer. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a blue shirt.

''Hey, what's up!**''**

**''**All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!**''**

**''**Nice board, this ain't Malibu honey.''

**''**I thought we were going to be on a beach?'' she asked upon taking a good look of the area.

**''**We are!''

Bridgette hits Chris McClain with her surf board when she suddenly turned. '' Damnit it girl, that hurt. Watch it!''

''Hey Guys!''

''Hey, I'm Geoff!**''**

**''**What's up!'' Swings board and hits Trent when she turns.

''Dang! Watch the board man!**''**Harold shouted.

''Hi, I'm Beth!'' she greeted in a haze of perkiness.

**''**Hey!'' the surfer girl turned, greeting, and nearly giving another person a concussion.

''OK, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?'' Heather asked, growing irritated at how long things were taken.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino machiato this morning!'' Duncan said making a jab at Heather's back ground.

**''**Get bent.'' she acidly responded.

The next of boats show up.

''Our...'' he sighs, '... next camper, is Noah!'' A cynical looking tan kid appears off the boat.

**''**Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?''

**''**I'm sure someone did!'' Chris said in response to the kid's questions. To be honest he didn't really care.

**''**Good, is this where we're staying?**''**the question along with the look of doubt and uneasiness said it all.

**''**No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!**''**Duncan snidely answered for the host.

**''**Cute! Nice piercings original, did you do them yourself?**''**

**''**Yeah,'' Duncan says as he grabs Noah's lip,''...do you want one?**''**

He sighs,**''** Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?**''**he managed to mumble out coherently.

Duncan Lets go of Noah's lip.  
''Thanks!''

In a light brown shirt with Jeans hugging them plentiful hips a dark skin with hoop earrings and black hair done in a pony-tail arrives. ''What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house!**''**

''Yo baby! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'?, feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!'' She turns to DJ. ''Oh, what's up my brother gimme some sugar baby!''

**''**I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.**'**' Harold finally spoke after finishing gasping at Leshawana.

**''**Excuse me?**''**

**''**You're real big...and loud!'' he foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman.

**''**What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!**''**

DJ & Bridgette and grab Leshawna.

**''**Oh, yeah, you want some of this, well come on at it!**''**

**'**'All right campers, settle down. Ladies, Sadie & Katie, welcome to your new home for eight week.''

Both wearing striped black and white tops with pink pants were a chunky Caucasian girl and skinny African American girl.  
''Oh my gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp!**''**

**''**OK, I've always wanted to go to summer camp! Yayeee!''

'' Ezekiel! What's up man!**''**

**''** I think I see a bird!**''**Said the weird Green cap wearing kid.

Trent laughs.**''** OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?**''**

**''**Yes sir.**''**

Gwen sighed, trying to take in everything she had just saw. ''That's just...wow.''

Yet another boat motor could be heard.

A kid with brown hair dressed like a preppy walked off the boat.

''Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster!''

''Dude, I'm excited to be here man! I see the women have already arrived! All right!''

''Save it, short stuff!'' Leshawana said quieting him down.

''Eva, nice! Glad you could make it'' Said to the next contestant as a case of dumb bells fall on Cody's foot.

She looked like an athlete. A bit well-built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. In purple shirt and black shorts she looked just as intimidating as an over the top woman body builder.

''Ow! What's in there, dumb bells?''

''Yes.''

''She's all yours, man!'' Duncan replied.

Yet another boat this time containing a large kid with short blond hair.

''Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin'?'' the fat kid said bursting into laughter. ''This is awesome! Wahoo! '' As he barreled down the dock he tripped and hits his head against the dock.

_''_Owen! Welcome!''

''Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...'' he rambled on before Gwen took a stab at what the fat kid was going to say next.

''Awesome?''

''Yes, awesome! Wooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?''

''Oh, I sure hope so...'' Gwen replied sarcastically in response to the question. So far she was not impressed by what she was seeing.

''Wooooo!''

''You're about finished!''

''Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!''

''Cool, and here comes Courtney.'' A tan skinned girl with short brown haired stepped off the boat. She was wearing a grey top over a thin tan shirt and green pants.

''Thank you.'' she told the host then turned her attention to the other campers. '' Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!''

''How's it goin, I'm Owen!'' He greeted as he shook her hand.

''Nice to meet you...Oh, wow''

The next arrival was another young man with a tan, his body structure seemed moderately defined as he was clad in nothing but a muscle shirt and jeans.

''This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island''

''Thanks, Chris, this is great!'' the teen replied enthusiastically. He was already making it up in his mind how he was going to win.

''Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.''

''I can deal with that!'' he responded with a grin.

''I like your pants!''

''Thanks man!''

''Cause they look like they're all worn out,'' he laughs, ''...did you buy them like that?''

''Uh, no just had them for a while!''

''Oh, cool!...stupid,'' the host whispered the last part as the teen walked down the dock.

The next boat arrived and a carrot top girl wearing a two piece green bathing suit with a green wrap around skirt stepped off.

''Hey everyone! Izzy!''

''Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi! Whoa!'' Izzy fell off the boat and hit her face on the dock and then fell into the water.''

''Yep I'm fine. My chin broke my fall! This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?''

''That is a good call!'' The fat kid replied.

"Ok guys here comes the last boat" Chris says

As the motorboat comes up standing on it is a handsome silver haired boy wearing a black tank top and black cargo shorts on he had a purple and black skateboard with a skull design under his right arm

Once the boat got he simply throw his board on deck jumped on to it from the boat and simply started rolling his way on the deck to the crowd.

"Yo was sup Killua" said Chris

Killua just rolled by and said "this had better not be boring Chris"

"Hmph you should just quit skater boy right now" Heather spoke as stopped next too her.

Killua looked at Heather with a bored gaze that she immediately hated "what ever you say ice chick"

Heather gave him a crossed look 'you're going regret that' she thought

''First things first, we need a group photo for the promos, everyone on the end of the dock!''

The rest of the campers walk down to the end of the Dock of Shame.

''OK! One...Two...Three...oops, OK, forgot the lens cap...OK, hold that pose, One...Two...oh! No wait, card's full, hang on!''

''Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!'' Leshawana complained.

''Got it, everyone say, Wawanakwa!''

The campers replied. ''Wawanakwa! Whoa!''

'OK, guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire pit in 10!''


End file.
